Dragones: Una gran leyenda
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Los Shane tienen un oscuro secreto, un enfrentamiento, nuevas armas, batallas sangrientas, una nueva amenaza... [Editado] (EL FIC "POSEÍDO" SIGUE TODAVÍA...ESPERO QUE NO LO HAYAN OLVIDADO!) xD
1. Chapter 1

**Y bueno demoraré en actualizar, así como mi estimada Sov, se demora en actualizar "Mercaderes" yo también demoraré… bueno el lunes regreso a clases, y no tendré tiempo, por eso esta semana hay pura actualización, y… nos leemos :D.**

…

Nadie conoce la verdadera historia de los Shane, nadie, pero, les contaré algo, esto empezó no como tenían en mente, los dragones, las bestias más fieras, incluye esta historia, ¿Lanzadoras? ¿Mecabestias? ¿Tubos de babosas? ¿Megamorph? No nada de eso, retrocedamos más en el tiempo, nos encontraremos en un castillo, Bajoterra no existía, ni la superficie, solo un mundo, donde los humanos y babosas convivían, pero nos hacemos una pregunta ¿En ese tiempo existían las babosas?, la verdadera respuesta es NO. Una simple "no", estas pequeñas criaturas recién existieron cuando…una batalla comenzó. Los Shane sólo eran personas normales, no eran nada, estas personas eran simples aldeanos, el apellido ni siquiera era conocido, eran pobres. Hasta que un día todo cambió…

Un dragón, un dragón gigante, tenía las manos y patas de color verde, mientras que el lomo y la cola tenían una coloración rojo agrio, atacó este reino, lanzando llamaradas de fuego, incendiando casas, en sus ojos color rojo se mostraba la ira y furia hacia los humanos, todos los guardias del castillo trataron de detenerlo, pero, no funcionó, abrió sus alas gigantescas y voló hacia el castillo se paró entre una de las torres, rugiendo de furia llamó a otros dragones que eran de la misma característica, lanzaba fuego, mataban a las personas, rugían, escupían fuego, nada los podía detener…o si.

Un chico de cabello negro, ojos turquesa, era un Shane, pero no tan conocido, se llamaba Adonai de 16 años, veía con atención lo que sucedía, su hermana menor Tania, era de unos 12 años asustada se escondía detrás de él. Un dragón aterrizó detrás de ellos, Adonai retrocedió y cerró los ojos para sentir que ya era su fin, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos por sorpresa y vió a un dragón como los otros mirándolo atentamente, no le hacía nada, este dragón comió un poco de pasto para acerle ver que no era uno de los malos, Adonai sonrió y acarició su hocico.

El reino caía poco a poco, las personas corrían lejos de ese lugar, pero vieron al Shane acariciando al dragón. - ¡TRAIDOR, ESTO ES TRAICIÓN! – decían todos, pero él comenzó a gritar que ese dragón no haría daño a nadie, pero hicieron caso omiso a sus peticiones, comenzaron a atacar al dragón de una forma brutal, hirieron a Adonai, su hermanita trataba de ayudarlo, pero eran heridas profundas.

-Muere dragón, maldito– decían todos, el pobre dragón no aguantó por las apuñaladas, heridas profundas, cayó al piso rendido, ya había muerto.

-Hermana por favor, no dejes que sigan lastimando a mas inoscentes – dijoa duras penas Adonai, Tania lo miró y le dio un abrazo, pero el cuerpo de su hermano se volvió frío como tempano de hielo, ella con mucha furia hizo una promesa, "Proteger a los inoscentes", la Shane corrió hacia ellos, pero algo le pasó, sintió algo extraño, algo formándose dentro de ella, un brillo de color celeste cegó a casi todos, una…babosa, en una babosa sanadora, de color verde claro, atacó a todos, todos se preguntaban que era esa cosa, ni ella misma sabía, voló hacia el castillo y golpeó al dragón. De pronto lanzó un rayo curativo en forma de estrella, todos los dragones desaparecieron y juntos formaron algo increíble una estrella, de pronto Tiana volvió a ser humana con ayuda de esa estrella descendió, los dragones se convirtieron en babosas elementales, aire, agua, fuego y tierra, la chica los miró y sonrió, lar otras personas vieron la escena y sonrieron aplaudieron y gritaron.

Por fin el caos de los dragones había desaparecido, pero algo extraño siempre pasaba, cada vez que no recordaban este apellido, los dragones volvían, contaron que un día un señor deshonró a este apellido, la Shane se transformó en un dragón salvaje y atacándolo le quitó la vida, así terminó estos dos mundos, se dividieron, uno para cuidar a las babosas y otro para cuidarlos de los dragones.

Pero, ¿Hablé muy pronto? Esta maldición todavía no se acaba…Bajoterra está en peligro al igual que la superficie

….

**Mejorada!**

**Wow…no tenía eso en mente, pero salió, ni siquiera sé cómo lo pude escribir tan detalladamente, y tan wow…**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	2. Chapter 2

...

Todos vieron la historia anterior ¿No?, bueno esto continúa, los dragones son seres mitológicos impresionantes, Eli Shane lo obtuvo y lo hizo, les contaré la historia.

En BajoTerra todo era normal, pero no todo...

El doctor Blakk, el villano mas conocido, atacó, la Banda de Shane comenzó un duelo contra este, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que, este disparó a una babosa, e hizo a olvidar a toda BajoTerra entera sobre quien es Eli Shane.

Todos se preguntaban quien era el chico peliazul, ¿Era nuevo?¿De donde es?¿Cuantos años tienes?¿Donde vives? le hacían preguntas y más, Eli se sorprendió al ver las reacciones de todos y se fue.

Así pasaron los días sin que nadie lo reconociera, hasta que todo se volvió claro, Blakk fue el culpable, su Banda trató de calmarlo, pero no se podía hacer nada, intentaron hallar algo para esto pero algo sucedió...

Caminaron y buscaron, investigaron y dispararon hasta buscar la respuesta; Eli Shane comenzó a tener cambios de humor, era mas aislado de su Banda, y un día... casi mata a uno de los miembros de su Banda: Trixie Sting, la única chica del grupo, se pasó de la raya al hacer eso, su banda intentó ayudarlo pero no lograban nada con eso, hasta que vieron a su líder más extraño.

Tanta fue la preocupación, la desesperación a este problema, hasta que comenzó...

Un dragón negro puro como la noche, escamas en su cuerpo, espinas en su cabeza, ojos rojos puros que presentaban furia y rabia, garras gigantes en sus patas, colmillos y dientes afilados, una cola gigante con púas al final, y unas enormes alas negras en su espalda. Sobrevoló BajoTerra, incendió casas, y mató a mucha gente.

Trixie no lo podía creer, un troll de las cavernas tampoco, un topoide nada, y un chico experto en el Slug Fu tampoco, Eli Shane era un dragón... el dragón del inframundo...

Intentaron detenerlo pero no podía hacer nada, todos los humanos, trolles, topoides, y villanos contra ese dragón, no se lograba nada.

Tres brillos sobrevolaron los bosques, tres brillos, tres collares, tres elementos: Cielo o aire, Agua o mares, Naturaleza o plantas. Tres elegidos.

Tres dragones intentaron detener a este enorme dragón, y adivinen...lo lograron.

Mandaron a este dragón a la superficie en un mundo lejos, un dragón blanco con detalles celestes, alas blancas puras, unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza, una cola blanca con degradado celeste, plumas blancas y celestes claros en su cabeza, y con ojos verdes se posó en unas nubes de la superficie.

Un dragón amarillo puro, cuello largo, dos largos bigotes saliendo de su nariz, espinas en su cuello y cabeza, cola larga, alas de color amarillo, escamas finas en la punta de su cabeza hasta bajar al final de su cola, se posó sobre el suelo cerca a los arboles.

El último era un dragón celeste, alas grandes, y con las puntas blancas, una cola larga con plumas grandes de color azul al final, dos antenas grandes de color azul, cuernos en su cabeza, tenía espinas en sus patas delanteras y traseras, sus ojos eran de color marrón.

Ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero no todo, Eli juró vengarse y salir del lugar donde estaba encerrado para poder gobernar a los dos mundos: BajoTerra y la superficie.

Dragón de los aires y el cielo: Trixie Sting, dragón de la naturaleza y animales terrestres: Junjie Lanjua, dragón de los mares y aguas: Danna Por.

Dragón de la oscuridad, y la muerte: Eli Shane.

¿Quién logrará ganar esta guerra? ¿Todo saldrá bien?

Algo falta...¿Eli logrará liberarse?

* * *

><p><strong>Esto parece un libro xD<strong>

**Pero no lo será, más adelante habrá diálogos, es que me da fatiga... xD, bueno espero que estén bien, cuídense, besos, abrazos, tomatazos, patadas, apapachos x3, flechasos y bla bla bla...y demoraré...**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle "x'D"**


End file.
